Klancemas 2018
by Alchemygirl8
Summary: Klance prompts for December 2018, created by monthly klance on Tumblr.
1. Note

Hello everyone!

So I'll be taking part in a little thing called Klancemas 2018. I found this "challenge" I guess you could call it when I was browsing the Klance tag on Tumblr. The individual who created this set of prompts goes by the username called monthly klance.

I decided why the heck not and try something new that I've never done before. This will be the last project I work on for now until January. In January, I'm going to be heading to university to start my schooling in the Creative Writing program. My goal with this two year program is to one day write novels, which is what I plan to do as a career since I love writing so much.

Once I get myself situated with my school and stuff, I'll be continuing writing on here. Once I'm comfortable with my schedule of traveling from my house to school and back, I'll be working on my Descendants AU that I started. I fell out of motivation for that AU for a while, but after watching the two movies again, I wanted to revisit the idea and tweak what I already had written and actually write the story.

So yeah. Until my schedule is worked out, I won't really be working on anything until it's all smooth and sorted out. As a result of me doing my schooling, which is only three courses, updates will be a little slower than usual.

But until then, enjoy these little stories of Klancemas 2018. I do not own these prompts, these were created by monthly klance on Tumblr for everyone to use during the month of December 2018. I'll also be posting these on my Tumblr as well. You can find me there under the username alchemygirl8.

Til next time,

~Alchemygirl8


	2. Day 1: First Snow

It had been a long night for Keith. He had stayed up far too late working on his English essay that was due on Monday. In the end, he had given up halfway and decided to leave the rest for Sunday. He hadn't fallen asleep until at least five in the morning. Keith didn't even really change into pajamas last night either. He fell asleep in his black jeans and a dark grey t-shirt.

He was woken up by his phone ringtone going off from where it sat on his bedroom dresser. With a groan mixed with a quiet growl, Keith stuck his hand out of his blanket and reached for his phone. He answered it without checking who was calling him, he stifled a yawn as he did so.

"Hello?" Keith asked as he gently rubbed the crust out of his eyes.

"Keith! Can you open your front door?" Lance asked, his teeth chattering as he spoke.

"Why are you outside my door?" Keith asked confused as he pushed back his blankets and got out of his warm bed.

"You'll see, now let us in," Lance said as he hung up the phone. Keith sighed and headed downstairs, pulling on his red cardigan and greeting his mother from where she was in the kitchen. He opened the front door and was pushed back inside by Lance who immediately sighed in relief as he felt the warmth of the house.

"What are you all doing here?" Keith asked as the group walked in after Lance. The group consisted of Hunk, Pidge, Matt, Allura, Shay, Shiro, and Adam. Shiro was Keith's half-brother who had moved in recently with his fiance Adam. Matt was Shiro's friend from college who has a crush on Allura, and Pidge was his little sister. Shay was Allura's friend and Hunk was her boyfriend. Lance was Hunk and Pidge's friend who had also been Keith's first friend when he moved to their town.

"Have you seen it outside recently?" Pidge asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Not really, why?" without a word, Pidge and Matt dragged Keith to the living room just as Krolia was walking in with mugs of hot chocolate on a large tray for everyone.

"You knew?" Keith asked his mother as she sat the tray down on the coffee table.

"Of course I did, Lance called to ask if they could all come over," Krolia said with a smile as she headed back into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Keith shook his head with a sigh and turned back to Matt and Pidge.

"So why did you guys drag me over here again?" Keith asked to which Allura and Shay pulled back the yellow curtain that blocked the living room window and revealed the scenery outside.

"It's the first snow of the winter season!" Hunk exclaimed with an excited smile on his face. There was at least 15-18 inches of snow on the ground.

"Couldn't you see it when we walked in?" Shay asked as she grabbed her and Hunk a mug of hot chocolate from the tray.

"Not really," Keith said with a shake of his head. "I literally just woke up."

"Well I say we go out and enjoy the snow," Matt announced with a smile. Hunk, Pidge, Shay, and Lance all nodded in agreement. Allura shook her head and pulled off her winter coat, gloves, hat, and scarf.

"Not me, I think I'll stay inside and stay warm," Lance groaned and turned to Shiro.

"What about you Shiro?" Lance asked but noticed Shiro and Adam had also pulled off their winter gear.

"I think me and Adam will stay in this time, I'd like to help mom around the house and talk to her about the wedding," Lance sighed and turned to Keith.

"What about you mullet? You going to be a party pooper and stay inside to?" Keith sighed as he felt all eyes on him at that point

"Do I really have a choice?" Keith asked as he placed his mug of hot chocolate down on the coffee table. Lance shook his head and headed to the front door.

"Nope," Lance answered as he opened the front door and ran back outside. Hunk, Pidge, Shay, and Matt following. Keith rolled his eyes and pulled on his winter boots, not really caring to put socks on. He then opened the hallway closet and started digging for his gloves, his winter hat. and a scarf.

"Come on Keith!" Matt called from outside, before being hit in the face with a snowball. Keith pulled on his winter coat and headed outside, closing the door behind him. He could afford to play around for a little bit.

After all, it was the first snowfall of the season.


	3. Day 2: Hot Cocoa

"Lance admit it, we're lost," Keith said as he adjusted his red scarf that was tied around his neck.

"We're not lost, we're just…" Lance trailed off with a frown as he glanced around and realized they were lost.

"Lost," Keith finished as he sat down on a nearby bench with a sigh. They were supposed to have met their friends for the Christmas tree lighting that the city puts on every year. This was one of the few years that their whole friend group was able to be together at once. Now they were going to miss it. "I told you we should have just taken a cab down there."

Lance bit his lip as he watched Keith shove his hands in his coat pockets. He really felt guilty this time. The tree lighting would be starting any minute and they were going to miss it, all because Lance wanted to walk down instead of carpooling with one of their friends or just taking a cab down.

Lance sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, regretting not bringing a pair of gloves to wear. He was going to sit next to Keith when he caught a whiff of something familiar. Lance turned around and a smile grew on his face. Taking a quick glance at Keith, who was still sitting on the bench with a frown, Lance walked away, digging into his jeans back pocket for his wallet.

Keith sighed as he checked his phone and saw the time. By now the tree would have already been lighted and everyone had headed off back home or heading off to Christmas parties. Upon a shadow being cast over him, Keith glanced up to find Lance in front of him. Lance had a soft smile on his face, in his hands were two medium coffee cups with a steaming liquid inside.

"What's this?" Keith asked as he took off his gloves, and shoved his phone and gloves into his pocket. Lance handed him the hot cup and sat next to him on the freezing cold wooden bench.

"This is my way of saying I'm sorry," Lance said with a sigh as he turned and stared into Keith's eyes. "I'm sorry for not deciding to call for a rise, I'm sorry for getting us lost, I'm sorry that we missed the tree lighting and missed seeing our friends," Keith rolled his eyes as Lance rambled on. "I'm sorry for-" before Lance could continue, Keith connected their lips in a soft kiss.

"You ramble a lot," Keith said with a smile as they separated. "You don't have to keep apologizing to me."

"But I-"

"Seriously, stop apologizing," Keith said with a soft chuckle. "As long as I have you, nothing else matters," Lance smiled and raised his cup of hot chocolate.

"To us then," Lance said with a smile.

"To us," Keith said as he raised his cup and they toasted their cups and took a sip, leaning against each other and enjoying each others warmth and company.


	4. Day 3: Ice Skating

"Come on Keith," Lance said as he stepped onto the ice and caught his balance.

"I don't know Lance," Keith said as he held onto the gate to the ice rink. "I've never done this before."

"That's what I'm here for," Lance said as he slowed to a stop in front of his boyfriend with a smile. "Come on, it's just one step at a time," Keith stared at his boyfriend as Lance outstretched a hand for Keith to grab onto.

"Promise not to let me fall?" Keith asked as he stared uncertainly at the ice that sat before him.

"I promise, if you fall I'll always be there to catch you," Lance said, outstretched hand waiting for Keith to grab. Keith stared at the hand for a few moments before reluctantly grabbing hold of Lance's hand. "That's it," Lance said as Keith slowly started to step onto the slippery shimmering ice. "Just one foot at a time."

As Keith placed both feet on the ice, Lance pulled him away from the gate. Luckily, the ice rink wasn't as busy as it was a weeknight, so everyone was busy with work or being with their families.

"I'm not so sure about this," Keith said as he felt his legs wobble and shake.

"You're fine, just keep holding onto my hands," Lance said as he started to skate backward while he still held onto Keith's hands. "You're going great Keith."

"Am I? I feel like I'm going to fall down any minute," Keith said as he stared down at his skates as Lance pulled him along.

"You won't," Lance said as he slowly started to speed up, checking over his shoulder every so often so he would make the curve or to make sure he wouldn't run into someone. "Just look at me, not the ground, keep your eyes on me."

Keith slowly raised his eyes and stared into Lance's smiling blue orbs. The same orbs that made him melt every time he stared into them. The same gorgeous orbs that made him feel calm when he was stressed or anxious. As Keith stopped staring at his feet, he could feel himself relaxing and not thinking about his feet on the ice.

As Keith started to get the hang of standing himself up and balancing, Lance moved from in front of him, to beside Keith. Their legs moving in unison. Left, right, left, right. Slowly, Lance started to let go of Keith's hands and gave him a small push on his back.

"Lance wait!" Keith called as he glided away from Lance. "Lance!"

"You're doing great Keith!" Lance called as he watched Keith with a smile on his face. That was until Keith started to wobble and shake once again.

"Lance!" Keith called out as he felt feet start to slip. Lance recognized the signs, he lunged forward and just as Keith slipped and started to fall to the ground, Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him back up into his arms.

"I told you I'd never let you fall," Lance said as he gave his boyfriend a cheesy smile.

"You're an idiot," Keith said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm your idiot," Lance replied as he slowly connected their lips in a soft kiss, blocking out the others on the ice as they were lost in their own little world.


	5. Day 4: Gingerbread

"And what are we supposed to do with these brown squares?" Keith asked as he picked up one of the pieces of the gingerbread house kit that Lance had bought the day prior. The piece he picked up seemed to have a small door on it.

"We put the "brown squares" together with this royal icing and it ends up making a house," Lance said with a smile as he picked up two piping bags of white icing. Keith blinked at Lance for a few moments before placing the square with the door down on the table.

"Is that why you dragged me over here?" Keith asked, to which Lance nodded with a smile. "Why not Hunk or Pidge?" Keith asked, knowing how much time the trio spend together out of their whole group.

"Pidge is helping her mom Christmas shop and Hunk is busy babysitting his little brother and sister," Lance said with a sigh, his smile fading away. " and everyone else is busy with college stuff." Keith sighed and stared at the pieces of gingerbread that sat on the table, waiting to be put together.

"Well," Keith said as he grabbed a bag of icing. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

An hour later, the pair finally had the house built and stuck to tin foil that sat taped to a piece of square cardboard. Keith and Lance pulled their hands back and studied what they had built. Keith picked up the box that the house came in and glanced back and forth between the picture on the front and what sat in front of them.

"Is there supposed to be a hole in the roof where the two pieces meet?" Keith asked as he pointed out a hole in the roof. Lance scoffed and shook his head.

"You don't know the families life, maybe they can't afford to fix their roof," Lance said as he stepped away to grab the candy his mother had set out for them to decorate with. "We'll just cover it with candy," Lance said as he came back to the table, carrying a tray of candy bowls on it. On the tray was also coloured frosting to use as well.

* * *

Lance and Keith had decided that they would each decorate one half of the house each. Lance would do the left side and the back side of the house and Keith would do the right side and the front side of the house. Once they were done, the pair truced that they would both do the roof together.

Lance glanced over to where Keith was working on his side of the house, his violet eyes trained on whatever he was doing with the icing and the small pile of red and green M&M's he had beside him. Lance smiled and squirted some of the icing onto the tip of his finger.

With Keith distracted, Lance stretched out his finger and placed the blob of icing on Keith's nose. Keith flinched back in surprise and dropped the M&M that he was trying to place, on the ground.

"Lance!" Keith exclaimed with a glare directed to the other.

"What?" Lance asked as he placed the icing bag down. "I didn't do anything."

Keith continued to glare at Lance while the Cuban boy went back to decorating, a teasing smirk on his face. Keith picked up his own icing bag and placed a small pile on his fingers. While Lance was busy, Keith leaned forward and ran his fingers down the side of Lance's face. Lance jumped back and glared at Keith.

"You started it," Keith said as he placed his bag down. Lance picked up his own icing bag and squeezed the icing towards Keith. Keith flinched as the icing hit him and retaliated by squeezing icing back at him. This, of course, started a full on fight between the two, Icing and candy flying everywhere.

Keith sighed as he placed his now empty icing bag down on the ground. Lance did the same as his was also empty. The candy bowls were also empty, the candied either on the ground or on the two boys.

The pair stood up and glanced around at the now messy kitchen. Lance glanced at Keith as the raven-haired teen grimaced at the icing in his hair. Lance took notice of the icing on his lips and smile.

"You have something on your face," Lance said as he wiped the icing away on Keith's bottom lip.

"So do you," Keith said as he wiped a little bit of the icing that was on Lance's cheek off. Slowly, as they stared into each other's eyes, the pair moved closer and closer until their lips met in a kiss.

They pulled away a few moments later, smiles on their faces.

"Wow," Lance said as he stared into Keith's shimmering violet eyes.

"Yeah," Keith said as he stared back into Lance's dark ocean blue eyes

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN!" Lance's mom yelled as she entered, Lance's father and siblings following after.

"Run?" Keith whispered as he saw anger fill Lance's moms' eye.

"Run."


	6. Day 5: Movie Marathon

Keith knocked on the door to Pidge's house and waited for the door to open. He shivered in the chill of the afternoon. Despite it being sunny outside and not a cloud in the sky, the air and wind were still freezing cold. The door opened and Pidge smiled upon seeing the raven-haired teen on the other side.

"There you are! You're the last one we were waiting for," Pidge stepped aside and let Keith inside the warm house. Keith pulled off his boots, gloves, scarf, and hat and then hung up his winter coat on the coat rack.

"Sorry for taking so long, I had to help my mom hang the lights outside. Which took longer than expected," Keith said as he shook off the chill of being outside.

"Don't worry about it," Pidge said as she led Keith to the basement stairs. "Though we were all surprised when Lance appeared without you."

"He wanted to wait for me, but I told him to go on without me."

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone turned and smiles grew on their faces upon seeing the last of their group finally there. Shiro and Adam were on the loveseat, Hunk and Shay were on the other love seat, and Matt and Allura were on the beanbag chairs that were placed in front of the three seater couch.

Lance turned from where he had been talking to Hunk and a smile grew on his face. He pushed the purple fuzzy blanket he had been using back and motioned for Keith to come and sit beside him. Keith, still cold from the winter chill, happily climbed beside his boyfriend and was immediately covered with the blanket.

Pidge walked up to the stack of Christmas D.V.D's and turned to the group.

"So what do we want to watch first?" Pidge asked as she held up the stack of classic Christmas movies.

"Rudolph!" Lance yelled as he caught sight of the D.V.D case. Pidge rolled her eyes and pulled the case of out the stack.

"Anyone else have one they want?" Pidge asked to which the group shook their heads. Rudolph was a favourite of everyone. "Rudolph it is then."

* * *

Two hours later, the group had taken a break for dinner. Pidge and Matt's parents brought down three boxes of pizza, two bottles of Root Beer, cups and plates. Keith had somewhat started to fall asleep halfway through Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town and was still huddled in the purple fuzzy blanket.

"Keith," Lance said as he gently shook Keith awake. "Time to eat."

Keith let out a soft groan as he stretched and sat up just as Shiro was handing him a plate with a slice of cheese and Hawaiian pizza on it. As they ate, the group talked about their plans for the Christmas holidays. Shiro and Adam were staying with Keith and Krolia, mostly because Adams parents were too busy for them to visit them.

Hunk and Shay would be having dinner at Shay's families place on Christmas Eve and then spending Christmas Day with Hunk's family. Allura would be flying with her mother to visit her father where he was working.

Once they all finished eating, Pidge plugged in another move and the group resumed their marathon of movies.

* * *

It had gotten dark outside as it had gotten late since the group started watching movies in the afternoon. Shiro and Adam headed back to their apartment, Allura went back to her house, as did Hunk and Shay. Matt had headed upstairs to work on his homework that he had stalled on until now. Pidge and Lance were the only ones left awake, as Keith had fully fallen asleep.

Colleen headed downstairs and a smile grew on her face seeing the raven-haired teen curled up in Lance's side, covered with the blanket and asleep.

"I take it you boys will be spending the night?" Colleen asked as she started to pick up the plates and cups, Pidge picking up the empty pop bottles and pizza boxes.

"If you don't mind," Lance said as he brushed the bangs out of Keith's closed eyes.

"Already called both your parents," Colleen said as she started to head to the stairs with Pidge behind her. "I'll get Samuel to come and grab the spare mattress from the other room for you boys."

Lance smiled as Colleen headed upstairs with Pidge. A few moments later Samuel came downstairs and laid the queen sized mattress down for them. Colleen came down with some spare sheet and blankets and set the bed up while Pidge tossed down some pillows for them to use.

"Thank you Colleen," Lance said as he gently laid Keith down on the bed and covered him with the blanket.

'No problem, sleep tight," Colleen said with a smile. And no funny business."

As she headed upstairs, Colleen shut the basement lights off, except for the lamp in the corner of the room so it wasn't as dark for them. Lance crawled under the covers beside his boyfriend and smiled as he heard Keith's small snores.

"Who knew a movie marathon could make someone fall asleep?" Lance said with a smile as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Day 6: Christmas Lights

**Setting:** _Future Family_

* * *

Keith sat in the living room, a Christmas movie playing on the TV in front of him. Beside him sat his and Lance's 7 year old adopted daughter Evelyn, sitting in front of the coffee table was their 5 year old adopted son Timothy, and lying asleep in the crib was their ninth month old daughter Lucy.

"Daddy where's Papa? He's been out all day," Evelyn asked turning Keith's attention away from the TV.

"He's getting a surprise ready for everyone," Keith said with a smile. "He didn't even tell me what it was."

An hour later, Keith was getting dinner ready. Lucy had woken up from her nap and was being watched by Evelyn while Keith was in the kitchen. Keith had just started scooping the chili into the bowls when he heard the front door open.

A few moments later, Lance walked in with Lucy in his arms. Keith turned and smiled as Lance walked up and kissed his cheek. Keith put the soup ladle down on the counter and grabbed Lucy from Lance's arms.

"Can you get Evie and Tim and wash them up for dinner?" Keith asked as he turned to put Lucy in her high chair.

"Sure," Lance said as he exited the kitchen and lead Evie and Tim to the downstairs bathroom to wash their hands.

Once Lucy was in her high chair, Keith started placing the bowls on the table, as well as cups and drinks. Keith smiled as Evie and Tim ran in and sat in their chairs, Lance following after.

* * *

After dinner, Lance insisted that Keith and the kids come outside with him. Lance helped Evie and Tim with their winter gear while Keith dresses Lucy in her gear. Keith pulled on his coat and followed Lance outside. Lance led them to the sidewalk and then disappeared.

"Lance?" Keith asked as he noticed his boyfriend was missing.

Not even a moment later, bright lights emitted from the house. Lights sat all around the house. There was even an inflatable snowman on the side of the porch that Keith hadn't seen when he walked out.

"What do you think?" Lance asked as he appeared by Lance's side with a smile on his face.

"It's amazing," Keith said as he leaned into his boyfriend. "You outdid yourself."

"What do you think kids?" Lance asked to which Evie and Tim turned to him with smiles on their faces.

"It's awesome!" they exclaimed in unison.

"I knew you'd say that," Lance said with a proud smile. Keith rolled his eyes and him a smiling Lucy.

"Sure you did hotshot."


	8. Day 7: Sweaters

Keith woke up to someone gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find his boyfriend Lance kneeling in front of his bed. Keith jumped back and his back hit the wall beside his bed.

"Lance!?" Keith exclaimed as Lance gave him a smile. "What are you doing here?" Keith asked as Lance climbed onto his bed. "Did my mom let you in?"

"Yes she did," Lance said with a smile. "But I have a surprise for you," Lance said as he pulled out a box wrapped in red wrapping paper and tied with a red ribbon. Lance handed him to box and Keith gave him a confused look.

"It's not Christmas yet is it?" Keith asked as he tilted his head. Lance chuckled and shook his head.

"No, it's not. But I thought I'd give you an early couple gift."

"Couple gift?" Keith asked in confusion as he stared at the box in his lap. Lance nodded and pulled out a similar box. This one was wrapped in blue wrapping paper and tied with a white ribbon.

"Open it," Lance said as he gestured to the box. "Open yours and I'll open mine."

Keith rolled his eyes and untied the white ribbon He then started to rip off the wrapping paper and tossing it beside him. Under the wrapping paper was a cardboard box. Keith opened the box and pulled out what was inside.

"Really?" Keith said with a raised eyebrow. Inside the box was a red Christmas sweater with white snowflakes and a white reindeer on the front and back. Lance nodded and opened his box. He then pulled out a matching sweater, but his was blue and white.

"I told you it was a couple gift!" Lance exclaimed as he pulled on his sweater over his shirt. "Now put yours on," Lance said as he stood up off the bed. Keith rolled his eyes and sighed but seeing Lance's puppy dog eyes, he pulled the sweater over his black t-shirt.

"There, happy now?" Keith asked to which Lance nodded.

"Very, now let's go," Lance said as he started to walk to the door.

"Go? Go where?" Keith asked as he pulled on a pair of black socks.

"Well, Pidge caught onto my couple gift idea and bought everyone similar sweaters so we can take a group picture before everyone gets to busy for the Christmas holidays."

"I hate having my picture taken though," Keith groaned as he grabbed his phone and shoved it into his jean pocket. Lance smiled and grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his feet and down the stairs.

"Well suck it up buttercup," Lance said as he pulled on his boots. It was at this moment that Krolia was on her way to the living room when she caught sight of Keith and Lance.

"Aww, Lance got you both matching Christmas sweaters," Krolia said as she smiled at the sweaters. "Let me get my camera before you both leave," Krolia said as he headed upstairs to grab her camera.

"Kill me now," Keith groaned as he pulled his boots on and leaned against the wall. Krolia headed back downstairs and Lance pulled Keith into his arms, wrapping an arm around his waist and the other staying still be his side.

"Smile and say "cheese" for me," Krolia said as she held up her camera. Keith sighed but forced a smile as Lance held him closer. Maybe the sweaters weren't such a bad thing after all.


	9. Day 8: Home

Keith sat in the car as Lance was locking up their apartment and grabbing a few last minute things for their trip. The heat was on so Keith took off his winter coat to reveal the red sweater he wore underneath. He was startled by the driver's side door opening, but relaxed when he saw it was just Lance getting in.

"Ready to go?" Lance asked as he slid his seat belt on and tossed the plastic bag in the back seat.

"I guess, are you sure your family will like me?" Keith asked as Lance started to pull out of the driveway

"Don't worry, they'll love you," Lance said as he gave Keith a reassuring smile. "Now plug in one of our phones and lets gets some Christmas spirit going in here."

* * *

Three hours later, Lance pulled up to his families large house. Lance pulled into the large driveway and parked the car. The heat and music shutting off as the car was turned off. Keith unbuckled his seat belt and pulled on his winter coat.

Lance grabbed his and Keith's suitcases out of the trunk while Keith grabbed the backpack out of the back seat. Keith then followed Lance to the front door where Lance rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door opened and the bells on the wreath rang as it did.

On the other side was a woman. She had tanned skin like Lance, chestnut hair that was left loose and wavy down past her shoulders, and brown eyes. She wore dark blue bootcut jeans, a red silk blouse, and a black blazer. Around her neck she wore a silver pendant necklace, in her ears she wore simple pearl stud earrings, and around her wrists she wore gold and silver bracelets.

"Mi hijo!" the woman exclaimed as a smile grew on her face. Lance put the suitcases down and drew the woman into a hug.

"Hola Mama," Lance said with a smile. The woman turned to Keith and glanced him up and down as if she recognized him.

"Is this Keith?" the woman asked to which Lance nodded.

"Yes, Keith this my mother Rosa McClain," Lance said as he turned to his boyfriend.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. McClain," Keith said with a shy smile. Rosa smiled and placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Rosa is just fine Keith," Rosa said as she stepped aside to let the couple in, closing the door behind them. "Stefan! Ven aquí por favor!" Rosa yelled as Keith and Lance took off their coats and boots.

A moment later, a man walked down from upstairs. He was taller than Rosa and had tanned skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. He wore black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and a black sweater. He and Lance looked so similar that Keith made the connection right away that Stefan was Lance's father.

"Si Rosa?" Stefan asked as he pushed his hair back.

"Este es el novio de Lance, Keith," Rosa said to which Stefan nodded and turned to Keith and held a hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you Keith, I'm Stefan, Lance's father," Stefan said with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," Keith said as he shyly returned the handshake and smile.

"Can you help the boys to the downstairs bedroom while I finish getting dinner ready?" Rosa asked with a kind smile.

"Of course," Stefan said with a smile. Stefan picked up one of the suitcases and gestured for the couple to follow him. "Follow me boys."

Stefan led them downstairs and towards the bedroom that Rosa had set up for them a few days earlier. Stefan sat the suitcase by the door and watched as Lance and Keith headed to the bed and sat down.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, hope you like chili Keith," Stefan said with a smile.

"One of my favourite dishes," Keith said with a smile as he pulled off his sweater to reveal the plain black t-shirt underneath.

"Where are Marco and Luis?" Lance asked as he had noticed his little brothers weren't around.

"Sleepover at their friends' house for tonight, Veronica will be home in a few minutes though," Stefan said with a smile.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rosa called Keith and Lance up for dinner. Veronica was introduced to Keith and the family sat down at the table to eat. Before Keith could dig into his bowl, Rosa's voice stopped him.

"Keith, I know this must be weird to you," Rosa said as she remembered one of the conversations she had with Lance about Keith's troubled past of being in foster families and the orphanage. "I want to you know that as long as you're here with us, out home is your home," Rosa said with a smile to which Stefan and Veronica nodded in agreement.

Keith was frozen in shock. Out of all the families he had been in, Lance's family was the first to be so open with him as fast as they had. Most took a few days or a week to open up, and by then he was already being sent back to the orphanage before he could really bond with the family. Keith smiled and tipped his head to the smiling woman.

"Gracias Rosa," Keith said to which both Lance and family were shocked "I know a little Spanish," Keith said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Really though, thank you."

"De nada Keith," Rosa said. Afterwards, the family dug into their meal and talked about the upcoming holidays.

With each day spent at his family's place, Keith began to think of Lance's home as his own.


	10. Day 9: Song Inspired

Song Chosen: All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey

* * *

" _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_ "

Keith sat on the dark grey sectional that sat in his living room. Keith was wrapped in a white fleece blanket that always sat on the couch. He was staring out that window watching as white snow fell from the skies and landed on the ground. It was currently night and Keith was home alone. His mother was out to a work Christmas party.

Keith sighed as he checked his phone once again. Nothing. Lance had told him that he would text him when he landed in Cuba. He hadn't gotten anything from his boyfriend yet and was wondering if Lance just possible just forgot.

" _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you_ "

This was mostly why Keith was so down the last few hours. He was hoping to have spent the Christmas holidays with his boyfriend. He had been planning little things for them to do together with help from Shiro and Adam. However, he was devastated when Lance told him that he would be traveling to Cuba with his family until New Years to visit his grandparents.

" _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_ "

Come Christmas Day, Keith wouldn't care about the presents under the tree. The only present he wanted was for Lance to be by his side and cheering him up.

" _I don't need to hang my stocking_

 _There upon the fireplace_

 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_

 _With a toy on Christmas Day_ "

Keith's family had never been one to hang stockings. Lance's family, however, had gifted one to him and his mother. Krolia had hung hers up on the mantle, Keith had neglected to hang his up. Lance had been the one to pick Keith's stocking out, so hanging it up would just remind Keith of how much he missed Lance.

" _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you_

 _You, baby_ "

Keith knew it was selfish to want Lance when he had family he was visiting. But Lance was the one who would always brighten his day and was always there when Keith needed him.

" _I won't ask for much this Christmas_

 _I won't even wish for snow_

 _I'm just going to keep on waiting_

 _Underneath the mistletoe_ "

Keith got up off the couch and headed over to the window and stared longingly at one of the mistletoe that his mother had hung up as a joke for the two to kiss whenever they were under them. Of course, now they would never get to as Lance was on his way Cuba.

" _I won't make a list and send it_

 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

 _I won't even stay awake to_

 _Hear those magic reindeer click_ "

Keith had long grown out the age where kids would write letters to Santa asking him for things they wanted for Christmas. If Keith could, he would write a letter to Santa with Lance's name on it.

" _'Cause I just want you here tonight_

 _Holding on to me so tight_

 _What more can I do?_

 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

 _You, baby_ "

Keith could almost Lance's arms around him. Lance's holds would be able warm and full of love. His hugs would warm everyone that he met and hugged.

" _Oh, all the lights are shining_

 _So brightly everywhere_

 _And the sound of children's_

 _Laughter fills the air_ "

Keith smiled bitterly as he heard the cheerful laughter of children as they walked around with their parents and looking at the houses with Christmas lights on them. At least someone was having fun on this lonely night of his.

" _And everyone is singing_

 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

 _Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

 _Won't you please bring my baby to me?_ "

Keith closed the blinds and closed the curtains with a frown on his face. He checked his phone again and sighed upon seeing no text from Lance.

" _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _This is all I'm asking for_

 _I just want to see my baby_

 _Standing right outside my door_ "

Keith stared longingly at the front door that was locked at the moment. He wished that the doorbell would ring and he would open it and find Lance on the other side with a smile on his face.

" _Oh, I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is…_ "

Keith shook the image and started to head upstairs, his mother had let him know that she would be staying at a co-workers place for the night. Keith shut off the living room lights on his way up. He was stopped when the doorbell rang, the sound echoing throughout the whole house.

Keith turned confused at the front door. The doorbell rang again and Keith turned the living room lights and unlocked the door. Keith opened the door and his eyes widened at who was on the other side.

" _You_ "

"Lance?" Keith asked in surprise as his boyfriend drew him into a hug and twirled around with a smile on his face. "I thought you were in Cuba with your family?"

"We were heading to our connecting flight when my mother saw how lonely I was without you and bought me a ticket back home," Lance said as he placed Keith back down on the ground. "And seeing you again, I can see you were the same."

"So," Keith said as he stepped aside with a smile on his face. "I guess you're staying here until the holidays are over."

"I guess I am," Lance said as he stepped inside with his suitcase, Keith closing the door behind them.

" _All I want for Christmas is you_ "


	11. Day 10: Snowball Fight

A day late, but here we go

* * *

"So are we doing teams for this?" Hunk asked as he adjusted the winter hat on his head.

"We could," Shiro said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Or just have no teams."

"Where's the fun in that?" Pidge asked with a roll of her eyes. Lance nodded in agreement from where he and Keith were leaning against a tree.

"Teams is way more fun," Lance said with a smile.

"Teams it is then," Allura said with a smile.

"But how do we decide who is on what team?" Matt asked, his head tilting in confusion.

"I have an idea," Shay said as she started to dig through her backpack, pulling out popsicle sticks and a sharpie.

* * *

The teams were made. It was Shiro, Lance, Shay, and Hunk on one team and Keith, Allura, Matt, and Pidge on the other. Adam had backed out of playing and would be posing as the referee of the snowball fight.

"Ready?" Adam called out from the other side of the "borders" they had set up. The group got into a stance, prepared to make snowballs and throw them at each other. "Go!"

The fight had gone on for about an hour and a half now. Hunk, Shay, Allura, Shiro, and Matt we're out. It was just Lance against Keith and Pidge. Until.

"You're out Pidge!" Adam called out as he saw Pidge get hit in the shoulder by Lance's snowball. Pidge groaned and headed off and stood beside Allura.

"Just you and me now Babe," Lance said with a smirk in his face.

"For now," Keith said as he waited for Adam to tell them the next round would start.

"Winner of this round wins the game," Adam said as Shiro wrapped an arm around his waist. "Ready"

"You're going down Babe," Lance said with a smirk.

"We'll see," Keith said with a smile.

"Go!"

Before Keith could even bend down to form a snowball, he was dodging the one Lance thrown at him. Keith ducked behind a tree and started to make snowballs to throw.

"Can't hide behind that tree forever Babe," Lance said as he tossed a snowball in his hand up and down.

"Not planning to," Keith said as he darted from behind the tree and threw snowballs at his boyfriend, who dodged each one.

The fight continued for ten minutes straight. Both Lance and Keith making and dodging snowballs. Keith ducked behind the tree again and took a quick breather while he made some more snowballs.

Keith ran out from behind the tree, ready to throw the snowballs he had. However, before he could Lance struck. Though Lance had misjudged the height of his throw and Keith soon found himself lying on the snow covered ground.

"Keith!" The group called out and quickly ran to his side. Adam, having some medical history, kneeled beside Keith and started inspecting him. Lance kneeled by Keith's other side, worry as guilt evident on his face.

Keith groaned as he came to. His head hurt from when it had hit the ground as he fell, his right eye wouldn't open, but his left eyes would.

"Keith can you hear me?" Adam asked as he brushed the snow off Keith's right eye, that remained closed as his left eye opened. "Can you open your right eye?" Adam asked. Keith tried to but only managed a little bit.

"Kind of," Keith replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Keith," Lance said as he grabbed Keith's hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's fine, it was an accident," Keith said as he squeezes Lance's hand back and gave a small smile.

"We're lucky it was just a snowball and not something worse," Adam said as he pulled back and stood up. "We should take him home and deal with it there," Adam said.

"I'll carry him, it's just up the street," Lance said as he started to stand up, pulling Keith's form into his arms bridal style.

"I think our snowball fight is done for the day," Shiro said as Lance started to walk off.

"Text us about it later," Matt said as everyone started to head back home.

"Will do," Shiro said as he grabbed Adam's hand and followed after Lance.

* * *

Shiro opened the door and allowed Lance to walk in first. Krolia walking up in concern seeing Keith in Lance's arms.

"What happened?" she asked as Lance laid Keith down on the couch.

"Snowball fight, Lance accidentally hit Keith in the eye with one," Shiro said as Adam headed into the kitchen.

"Honey are you alright?" Krolia asked as she sat by Keith's feet and took off his boots.

"I'm fine Mom, just my eye hurts a little," Keith said with a small smile as Adam walked back in with one of the freezer ice packs in his hands.

"Hold this lightly against your eye, it should heal within a few days," Adam said as he handed the ice pack to Keith who did as he was told.

"I'm really sorry again Keith I-" before Lance could continue, Keith grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him close, their lips colliding in a kiss.

"Seriously, shut up," Keith said with a smile on his face. Despite the pain he was in, Keith managed to smile and act like nothing has happened, which took a huge weight of Lance's guilt shoulders.

"I love you," Lance said with a smile.

"I love you to."


	12. Day 11: Stars

Short one this time, but cute and fun nonetheless.

* * *

Keith was sitting on the couch, a white fleece blanket covering him and a book in his lap. It was a book that his English class was assigned to read as their novel study. It was one of the very few books that Keith actually liked to read from his English classes novel studies.

The doorbell rang and since his mother was in a business call in her home office, Keith placed his bookmark in his book and placed it down. Keith headed to the door and opened it, shivering from the cold wind. He was surprised to find his boyfriend Lance on the other side.

"Lance?" Keith asked in confusion. "What are you doing here? It's nearly midnight."

"Can't I take my boyfriend on a surprise date?" Lance asked with an innocent smile.

"At 11:45 at night?" Keith asked as he stared at the clock on the wall.

"Yup, now get dressed in warm clothing and meet me in the car," Lance said as he adjusted his coat. Before Keith could say anything, Lance headed back to his car and got in. Keith sighed, closed the front door and started to head to his bedroom.

Once Keith was dressed, he headed downstairs and was about to knock on his mother's' office door when he remembered she was in a call. So instead, he wore a note and slipped it under her door for her to see. He grabbed his key and headed to Lance's car, locking the door behind him.

"Where are we going? "Keith asked as he climbed into the passenger side of the car.

"It's a surprise," Lance said as he pulled out of the driveway and towards where he was taking Keith.

* * *

"Where are we?" Keith asked as Lance parked in a parking lot that he was unfamiliar with.

"Can't tell you yet?" Lance said as he pulled out the key of the car and got out, Keith following in suit.

"Are we on a mountain?" Keith asked as he glanced at the all the lights from the city shining.

"Yes, yes we are," Lance said as he wrapped his arms around Keith's waist. "But that's not the reason why I brought you here."

"Then why?" Keith asked as Lance placed his head on his shoulder. Keith looked up and felt his breath get caught in his throat at the sight in the sky.

"Do you see them?" Lance asked softly.

"I do, they're beautiful," Keith said with a soft smile. Keith turned to Lance who shared a similar smile. "Thank you for bringing me here Lance."

"I have the best date ideas don't I?" Lance said with a cheeky smirk. Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head softly.

"Only sometimes," Keith said with a soft chuckle. "Seriously though, thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome," Lance said as he brought his face close to Keith's and their lips met in a kiss. They ended up spending hours watching the stars before Lance eventually dropped Keith back at his house.


	13. Note and Apologies

Hey everyone!

So if you haven't noticed, I haven't been posing Klancemas stuff as of lately. I do have a reason for that, and I wanted to address that reason now. As most of you know, Voltron season 8 recently came out. I did watch it, and I cried and broke. I loved this show so much and it was hard to now know that the show is really done and over.

I haven't felt like myself since a few days before I watched the final season and the days following after I watched the season. I haven't really felt any emotion since the 14th when I watched it and I can feel a huge hole in my heart and soul where Voltron used to sit.

That being said, I will be taking a break from writing Klancemas stuff for right now because I feel too broken and lost to even think about writing anything at the moment. However, with time I will be back to my normal Klance loving self **_(even though it didn't become canon, I still love that ship very much)_** and writing stuff once more.

I am hoping to slowly get these done for Christmas because I would hate to just abandon a project after someone has gone and made the Klancemas 2018 prompts on Tumblr **_(we can thank monthlyklance on Tumblr for these wonderful and fun prompts)_**.

After Klancemas is finished, by the time I get the hang of my school schedule and figured out everything, I am hoping to be starting to continue to write my Voltron Descendants AU that I started a while back but ended up having to step back and think about that one. So come January, that will be the next project I will be working on.

Until next time.

~Alchemygirl8


End file.
